High
by carbonaraspaghetti
Summary: Haikyuu&One Piece. Este fic participa en el Reto universal del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera. Disclaimer: One Piece le pertenece a Oda Eiichirō
**HIGH**

\- ¿Cómo que soy el único miembro? – preguntó Luffy, arqueando una ceja.

\- Últimamente nadie se une. Puedes apuntarte al club de las chicas, si quieres.

\- ¡No, no! No importa, reuniré un equipo.

Así empezó la aventura con el voleibol de Monkey D. Luffy. El muchacho, desde el verano, había estado deseando practicar ese deporte, por más que sus amigos lo intentaran convencer para que jugara al fútbol o al baloncesto con ellos. Pero no, desde que vio a Gold Roger marcando esa asombrosa cantidad de puntos en las competiciones nacionales decidió que el voleibol iba a ser lo único en lo que iba a pensar en los próximos meses, hasta el inicio de la escuela media.

Imaginad su sorpresa al ver su sueño roto en pedazos.

\- ¡Chopper! ¡Chopper! ¡Lánzame unos pases! – repetía, tarde tras tarde; pero el chico se limitaba a alegar que no podía, que tenía entrenamiento o clases particulares.

\- ¡Law! ¡Eh, Law, déjame rematar contigo! – pedía, pero el chico únicamente lo ignoraba y seguía lanzando a canasta.

Sin embargo, el moreno no se rendía. Continuaba entrenando, rematando contra la pared, corriendo, saltando, día y noche, sol a sol. Ni siquiera era alto, medía menos de metro setenta. Flaco, siempre sonriente; tenía una capacidad física increíble. Pero seguía sin poder jugar un solo partido.

Veía vídeos de las Olimpiadas o de los Mundiales a diario. Por la noche, se imaginaba rematando esas pelotas, haciendo esos bloqueos o celebrando con esa alegría el primer puesto. Convencía a sus hermanos mayores a que le ayudaran entre sesiones de estudio. En su mente sólo reinaba un pensamiento: "Ser el mejor". De Japón, de Asia o del mundo entero si hacía falta.

\- ¿Cómo vas a llegar a jugador de élite si ni siquiera has jugado un partido oficial? – comentaba sarcástico Ace, mientras le pasaba el balón.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – contestaba siempre Luffy, con un entusiasmo inquebrantable.

El primer avance fue un martes, después de las clases de la tarde. Fue al recreo a rematarle a la pared, como siempre. Sus compañeros de clase se reían de él a sus espaldas (y él lo sabía), pero le daba igual. Eso no iba a impedir que se convirtiera en el mejor jugador de la Historia.

Un muchacho de tercero llegó y se colocó a su lado, con una sonrisa. Tenía un balón en la mano, y lucía despeinado y descuidado. Aun así, se notaba que su apariencia era así a propósito; pero Luffy ni siquiera se fijó en eso.

\- Mi hermano juega al voleibol – comentó -. ¿Te lanzo unos pases?

El moreno asintió, intentando sin éxito camuflar su entusiasmo. El mayor, con su exuberante cresta de pelo azul, gritó algo como _¡SUPER!_ , y le lanzó la pelota tantas veces que el chico ni siquiera se sentía las manos.

Así, al menos pudo avanzar un poco, aunque ni siquiera tenía gran técnica o soltura; sólo ponía entusiasmo y el resto fluía solo.

El año pasó lentamente, pero de forma divertida. Todas las tardes, los dos se reunían para pasarse el balón. Los de primero dejaron de criticarle, porque Franky, el chico que le pasaba los balones, daba un miedo increíble; y eso que nunca había pretendido intimidar a nadie: era un trozo de pan.

Cuando el momento de la graduación de su compañero llegó, Luffy no se había detenido a pensar en lo que le deparaba el año siguiente. Estaría dos años más encerrado en esa maldita secundaria sin club de voleibol, que sólo destacaba en deportes tan sumamente aburridos como el cricket.

Franky, vestido de gala y con lágrimas en los ojos, le prometió que algún día se verían de nuevo, que le ayudaría en todo lo que fuera y que se mantendrían en contacto para siempre. Era una imagen divertida: un chico enorme de tan sólo catorce años y casi dos metros llorando a mares, mientras lanzaba al aire a un muchacho menudo y delgado, que se iba a deshidratar por las lágrimas y lágrimas que discurrían por sus mejillas.

La noche cayó en Luffy más temprano que en los demás. Pasó los primeros meses de su segundo año de secundaria deprimido de pies a cabeza, por muchos intentos que hicieran sus hermanos de animarlo. Sólo era feliz cuando Sabo o Ace le pasaban el balón, pero éstos estaban tan ocupados con los estudios y las actividades de sus respectivos clubes que, muy a su pesar, tuvieron que dejar de ayudarlo.

Pedía a su padre día tras día que lo cambiara de secundaria, que no podría aguantar más y que acabaría mal parado si seguía así; pero no estaban en una buena situación económica, y la escuela más cercana estaba a kilómetros y tendría que gastar un pastizal cada mañana en ir en tren.

Sin embargo, cierto miércoles, durante el almuerzo, un chico nuevo se acercó tímidamente a Luffy. Tenía la nariz increíblemente larga y el pelo negro y rizado. Con voz temblorosa, comenzó a hablar:

\- Te he visto en el patio con el balón… Yo jugaba al voleibol el año pasado, vivía en la región de Chiba. No era muy bueno, pero era divertido…

\- ¡SÍ! ¡Apúntate al club y seremos dos personas, sólo faltan cuatro! – exclamó, cogiendo al chiquillo por el cuello de la camisa y gritándole en la cara tan fuerte que tuvo que apartarse.

\- … Está bien, sólo seremos dos… Jugaré de titular si conseguimos más gente, ¿no?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Yo soy Luffy, ¿y tú? – sonrió, extendiendo la mano.

\- ¡Usopp, el mejor jugador de voleibol de Chiba a tu servicio! ¡Jugaba de tercer colocador suplente en el equipo de la secundaria porque era tan bueno que no podía jugar en los partidos! – dijo, ganando de repente más confianza en sí mismo.

Con una mentira así, cualquiera podría haber notado que era más malo en el deporte que un niño de tres años; sin embargo, Luffy creyó que iba a tener en su equipo a un prodigio infantil. Ni siquiera notó los fallos cuando empezaron a pasar el balón; y, al menos, podía lanzarle la pelota.

Así, la depresión de Luffy se disipó en un momento. Un nuevo abanico de diversión se abrió justo frente a sus ojos, y se sintió feliz durante días, semanas. Notaba su mejoría con optimismo, y Usopp también se esforzaba como nadie para conseguir que el muchacho hiciera realidad su propósito. Sentía que debía ayudarlo, había algo que le empujaba a hacerlo. Nunca supo si era inercia o el propio carisma que hacía atraer a cualquiera a su lado.

Pronto también se unió un muchacho de la clase de al lado, Brook. Era un niño extremadamente delgado que pasaba desapercibido y no había jugado al volley en su vida; pero le caían bien esos dos chicos y, además, pensaba que podría ver braguitas mientras las chicas entrenaban. Sólo faltaban tres para hacer un equipo, tres personas para poder entrar en un gimnasio y jugar contra otros equipos. Este pensamiento hacía estremecer todo el cuerpo de Luffy.

Por desgracia, por más que intentaban encontrar gente, nadie quería unírseles, más que nada porque: _a_ , no les gustaba el voleibol; y _b_ , no querían entrar a jugar con un rarito, un gritón y un pervertido. A primera vista no era un equipo muy atractivo.

Los meses pasaban y pasaban y ellos seguían entrenando solos, soñando con un futuro que tardaría demasiado en llegar. Luffy sabía que no iban a conseguir entrar en el torneo, pero seguía teniendo un ápice de esperanza, incluso cuando llegaron a final de curso.

Los últimos días antes de las vacaciones, entrenaron más que nunca y con un nudo en la garganta. Quizá no eran muy buenos, pero todo lo que querían era tener un equipo, jugar con alguien más. Luffy seguía con el entusiasmo de siempre, pero los otros dos estaban cada vez más decaídos. Era un deporte divertido, de eso estaban seguros, pero ¿cómo lo podían saber si ni siquiera habían jugado con todas las personas que se necesitan?

Pasaron las vacaciones reuniéndose en un parque donde había una red pequeña, para niños. Las madres los miraban con desprecio, pero les daba igual. E incluso más de una vez se apuntaron Sabo y Ace. Por supuesto, se fueron muy pronto, ya que tampoco les divertía mucho; pero querían hacer un poco más feliz a su hermanito.

.

Luffy no podía esperar a acabar con sus malditos años de secundaria. La perspectiva de estar otro año más jugando en un aburrido gimnasio sin un equipo completo no le parecía muy atractiva, por mucho que quisiera a sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, el primer día de clase algo le llenó de alegría. Su pecho se infló, el nudo en la garganta se disipó y sus labios curvaron una enorme sonrisa con todos los dientes: tres niños de primero querían unirse al club de voleibol.

\- ¡Sabía que te iba a alegrar! – exclamó el profesor, nada más contárselo – Por fin, ¿no? Llevas, literalmente, años esperándolo.

\- ¡Sí! Es increíble… ¡Muchas gracias, sensei!

Los tres chicos no tenían mucha experiencia, pero sí ganas de trabajar e ilusión por hacerlo bien. Pusieron tanto entusiasmo que incluso los chicos de la clase de Luffy comenzaron a animarlo. Se dieron cuenta de que pronto pasaría algo grande.

Entrenaron, entrenaron y entrenaron. Querían ganar las nacionales, llegar a lo más alto. Realmente pensaban que lo harían, su capitán había contagiado la perseverancia a todos.

El día del torneo llegó antes, mucho antes de que se dieran cuenta. Al fin podrían enseñar al mundo de qué estaban hechos.

El viaje fue largo, frío y lleno de suspiros. Se podía notar la tensión en el ambiente. Solían estar siempre con una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos entrecerrados, pero esta vez estaban llenos de astucia y determinación. Querían ganar, y lo iban a hacer costara lo que costase.

El gimnasio olía a parche medicinal y a sudor. No era algo delicioso, pero se dieron cuenta de que era el olor de los campeones. El olor que todos allí desprendían.

\- Gracias a todos por participar. De verdad. Os quiero un montón, chicos. ¡Vamos a ganar! – exclamó Luffy, gritando tanto que todos los presentes se giraron con cara de póquer. El moreno tuvo un ataque repentino de náuseas – Pero…Voy al baño.

Les tocaba contra Kitagawa Daiichi, una gran secundaria famosa por su genial colocador, Roronoa Zoro. También decían que había miembros altísimos y que era candidata a llegar a las nacionales.

Cuando Luffy llegó al baño, se encontró a dos muchachos con el uniforme de su escuela rival. Intentó pasar desapercibido, pero ellos se fijaron en él y comenzaron a reír desmesuradamente.

\- ¡Así que tú eres el capitán de Yukigaoka! ¿Qué eres, de primaria? – exclamó uno.

\- ¡Pero si no tenéis ni líbero! – dijo otro, fanfarroneando.

Luffy se disponía a responder tajantemente, pero en ese momento, un tipo enorme de pelo verde se interpuso entre ellos. Su mirada no expresaba simpatía, precisamente.

\- Eh, los de segundo. El calentamiento va a empezar. Dejad ya a este chiquillo, el pobre no sabe cómo defenderse – replicó -. Además, no sois quien para burlaros de él: ni siquiera sois suplentes, probablemente os dé una paliza él solo, es el capitán.

Sus compañeros se fueron con la cabeza gacha y el rabo entre las piernas, y el chico de pelo verde clavó la vista en ellos, suspirando. ¿Cuándo aprenderían?

\- Yo sé defenderme solo, ¿sabes?

El alto se dio la vuelta, con tranquilidad, pero algo le sorprendió: ese niño bajito se había movido desde dentro del baño hasta su posición en menos que canta un gallo. Ni siquiera lo había notado pasar. No le quiso dar más vueltas y siguió andando.

\- Sólo los más fuertes se quedan en la cancha – dijo, y se fue por donde había venido.

.

El partido comenzó. Se saludaron, y entraron en pista. Luffy no podía ocultar sus ganas.

Sin embargo, ya en el primer saque el equipo contrario marcó un punto. Y en el segundo, y el tercero; ni siquiera sabían recepcionar correctamente.

Cuando ya iban cinco a cero, Luffy supo que no podría continuar así. Para sorpresa de todos, gritó frente a sus compañeros, que ya estaban abatidos y decaídos:

\- ¡¿Qué estamos haciendo?! ¡No vamos a perder sin pelear!

Todos asintieron, y se prepararon como nunca. El de pelo verde, el rey de la cancha, Roronoa Zoro, hizo su saque estrella. _Esta vez no voy a perder_ , se dijo Brook, y con los antebrazos preparados, consiguió levantar la bola; con tan mala suerte que cayó hacia atrás. Sin embargo, Usopp corrió como nunca antes había hecho y se tiró a por la bola, lanzándola momentos antes de que cayera al suelo y llevándola a la posición perfecta para que Luffy pudiera rematar.

Estaba arriba, saltando, lo iba a conseguir, iba a marcar el primer punto. El balón estaba en el lugar perfecto, había saltado correctamente y había espacio suficiente para marcar un punto en el campo rival.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación de poder ser el rey por un momento. Pero, cuando remató, el sonido de rebote sonó en su campo y no en el contrario. Había sido bloqueado por primera vez en su vida.

\- ¡Luffy, no pasa nada! ¡El próximo será el punto definitivo! – exclamaron sus compañeros.

Pero ese punto no llegó. Zoro colocaba perfectamente, y el rematador, Sanji, marcaba unos increíbles puntos con toda la fuerza. Aun así, había algo que no encajaba: los dos discutían, se peleaban y tenían un mal ambiente. No iban a llegar muy lejos si eso iba a más.

Uno de los chicos de primero se acercó a su capitán con los ojos húmedos, y dijo con un hilillo tembloroso de voz:

\- Lo sentimos… Pero es que… Esto es muy difícil, son mucho mejores… Y…

\- ¿Y? – interrumpió Luffy con determinación – El balón aún no ha caído, ¿no? ¿Por qué te disculpas? Todavía podemos ganar.

El chico frunció el ceño, extrañado, pero sonrió al encontrar sentido en sus palabras. Aún había esperanzas, aún podían ganar, ¿cierto?

¿Verdad?

\- ¡Buen saque, Zoro! – exclamaron en su equipo. El servicio estrella aún funcionaba.

Uno de los pequeños recepcionó demasiado pronto, y el balón bajó antes de lo esperado. Usopp tuvo que hacer uso de sus habilidades futbolísticas y mandarlo arriba de una patada. Luffy consiguió llegar antes que los bloqueadores, y rematar con la suerte de que sólo tocara la mano de Sanji.

La pelota se elevó muy alto. " _Está viva, salvadla"_ , ordenaron tanto el rubio como el de pelo verde. Nadie fue por ella, bien por pereza o bien por la creencia de que iban a ganar.

Era el primer punto de Yukigaoka. El árbitro se sorprendió alegrándose por esos chicos.

Estaban en el _match point_ , 24-1 a favor de Kitagawa Daiichi. Brook hizo un buen servicio, y los rivales, bajando la guardia, recepcionaron mal y la mandaron al otro lado de la red.

Era su oportunidad, lo iban a conseguir. Iban a marcar otro punto, y otro más; llegarían a las nacionales, y ganarían, y continuarían estando frente a todas las adversidades que se les presentaran.

\- ¡Tuya, Usopp! – gritó Brook, haciendo una genial recepción con sus delgadísimos brazos.

\- ¡Ganemos esto, Luffy! – exclamó, colocando los brazos para llevar el balón justo donde tenía que llegar.

La bola se acercó a los dedos de Usopp. Ahí estaba, lo iban a conseguir. Sólo un poco más…

Los brazos del chico no correspondieron al movimiento que debían hacer. Un error garrafal de colocación. La pelota fue para atrás, baja y casi llegando a la red, justo en la otra punta del lugar del campo donde estaba el capitán.

 _¿Ha fallado el pase?_ , se preguntó Zoro. _No ha sido dobles, pero… Allí no hay nadie._

Se equivocaba. En décimas de segundo, Luffy estaba allí, saltando y listo para mandar la pelota al otro lado del campo.

\- Tendría que estar a la izquierda. Se suponía que estaba marcado… Entonces, ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué está ahí? – se dijo Zoro, corriendo para intentar un bloqueo que nunca llegaría a formarse.

El moreno tiró el balón con tanta fuerza que cayó y rodó por el suelo durante un buen rato.

Muy a su pesar, el árbitro pitó punto para el otro equipo. Había sido fuera. Un error. Kitagawa Daiichi había ganado. El primer y último partido de secundaria de Monkey D. Luffy había acabado en unos escasos treinta minutos, con un solo punto marcado por su parte en los dos sets.

En el otro equipo estaban todos satisfechos. Todos, menos Zoro, quien se acercó a la red y le gritó a su rival con toda la fuerza que le permitió su garganta:

\- ¡Apenas he podido seguirte con la vista! ¿Cómo has podido sacar provecho a esa malísima colocación? Alto nivel de agilidad física, gran control corporal y además… Obsesión por la victoria. Tienes todo eso y sin embargo…

\- ¡Cállate! – exclamó Usopp - ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que ha estado haciendo Luffy estos últimos tres años?

\- ¡Tú, el de la cicatriz! – gritó Zoro, señalándole e ignorando las palabras del de nariz larga – Te ganaré, ¿está bien? Hoy yo he perdido contra ti, pero la próxima vez no será así. Quiero que estés preparado para los próximos partidos, porque te voy a ganar cueste lo que cueste. ¡Y no me refiero a que mi equipo te ganará, porque te voy a ganar yo individualmente!

\- ¿Qué dices? – casi susurró Luffy, apretando los puños - ¿Quién te crees para decir que has perdido? Tu equipo ha ganado, sólo hemos marcado un punto. Pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡Voy a entrenar, voy a ser mejor que tú y mejor que todo Japón! ¡Tú sólo espera! No importa el tiempo que pase, entrenaré y entrenaré hasta llegar a darte la venganza que te mereces.

Ambos equipos se saludaron y se fueron, con algo dentro de ellos que les apremiaba, les decía que quedaba algún cabo suelto.

Luffy y Zoro se dedicaron una última mirada, decididos a ganar la próxima vez.

Quién les iba a decir que, meses después, iban a tener que combatir en un mismo equipo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el Reto universal del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera.

Bueno, pues básicamente me he dedicado a escribir el primer capítulo de Haikyuu!, uno de los animes a los que más me estoy viciando y con un manga que estoy leyendo más o menos regularmente. Simplemente quería fusionar estas dos series, me hacía ilusión y tal xD Me gustaría empezar a escribir fics también de este fandom, a ver qué tal me va.

¡Suerte a todos los participantes y nos vemos pronto!


End file.
